


Red.

by MCRmyKilljoySoldier



Category: My Chemical Romance, Pencey Prep
Genre: BDSM, Biting, Crossdressing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding Crops, Scratching, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 04:09:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1843846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCRmyKilljoySoldier/pseuds/MCRmyKilljoySoldier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank and Gerard had a different relationship than most people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red.

Frank and Gerard had a different relationship than most people. They were more open and passionate with each other, willing to try new things and never allow themselves to have a dull moment. Their lives weren't like most people, Frank being in a band named Pencey Prep and Gerard was writing his own comics, getting published every now and then.

Their relationship was a mix of submission and domination, with other things coming into play, allowing themselves to try new things and it strengthened their relationship. This time, it was Gerard’s turn to be the dominating one after Frank had left Gerard alone while he toured, giving a reason for the noiret to punish Frank and make things more exciting.

Gerard stood by the end of the bed, his face darkened by the room and illuminated only by the scented candles he lay on his desk that was pushed over to the side. In his right hand, he held his rider's crop, the feel of leather making his dominating personality shine through.

Their relationship was never purely domineering on one side and submissive on the other, it was a mix of both, his lover, Frank, understanding him and how he felt.

He brought the leather tip to his lips, tasting the material as he watched his bound and blindfolded lover on the bed. He loved watching Frank pull on the rope binding him to the back of the bed, almost eagle spread but his legs were free. He loved the roughness of the rope digging into Frank's wrists, reddening them even more, leaving angry marks on his skin. He loved the look of the black blindfold on Frank's face, the dark, thick blindfold not allowing him to see anything. Frank's deep breathing was like a song to Gerard's ears and he couldn’t wait for Frank's breathing to get heavier, for his voice to get huskier.

Gerard bit into the riding crop and adjusted his black, leather corset and garters, ones that he wore because he loved them so dearly. When he first brought the idea to Frank, he was immediately pleased with Frank's reaction, which was positive and encouraging. Frank was turned on to the tenth degree when Gerard came out in the attire the first time.

He walked around the bed and towards the tattooed man, brushing the bound man's hair back and away from his face, making sure he was ready before they started anything. 

"You ready?"

He saw Frank swallow then nod.

"What's the safe word?"

"Red." Frank murmured.

"Good boy. And if you have a gag in, what do you do?"

Frank shook his head three times, as told, "Ah. Ah. Ah."

"Amazing, I should give you a reward."

He saw Frank's smirk start to appear but interrupted it with a, "But I won't."

A low whine sounded in Frank's throat and Gerard lightly hit the inside of Frank's thigh as a warning, "You're so pretty, don't let me ruin this amazing view of your face with a gag, alright, mon petite pute?"

The candles flickered and so did the shadows on Frank's skin. Gerard brought the riding crop lightly on Frank's chest, making the other man gasp slightly. He traced the soft skin with the leather, going lower and lower until he brushed Frank's length but stopped with a small tut.

"We can't have that so soon, now."

Sweat lined Frank's forehead and beads trickled down his chest, making Gerard smirk, his eyes darkening.

"You've been awfully naughty, haven't you? Leaving me all alone? Answer me."

"Yes, Master."

Gerard raised the riding crop up and brought it down on Frank's thigh, relishing the redness that formed on the pale skin. A gasp escaped Frank's lips and his grip tightened on the ropes. Gerard raised an eyebrow when he didn't hear any words coming from his lover's lips.

"I think you've forgotten, maybe this will trigger your memory." He snapped, holding the whip up high and then bringing it down on Frank's chest and upper thighs three times in quick succession.

Frank whimpered, a choked gasp in the back of his throat, "Th-Thank you, Master."

"Good boy." Gerard purred as he crawled onto the bed, biting his lip. He straddled Frank's waist, tapping the flatter end of the whip against his palm. He pressed onto Frank's shaft slightly, making the tattooed man gasp, "You're wearing your set, aren't you? Fuck, I just want to fuck you-"

Gerard slapped the leather down on Frank's chest, watching as his lover bit his lip quickly.

"One more word and I'll get the gag, don't you think I won't."

Gerard leaned over him, smirking at the blindfolded, vulnerable man. He brought his lips to Frank's neck, his pink lips barely touching the soft skin. His teeth grazed the flesh as he bit on the 'jinx removing' tattoo, alternating between soft bites and hard ones that were sure to leave marks. Frank tasted like himself, sweat and sex with a hint of the aftershave he used. It was familiar and hot, which made Gerard abandon the riding crop in his left hand so he can lace his spidery fingers in Frank's dark hair. Frank moaned as Gerard tugged at his hair even more, forcing his head to face away so he can leave more marks on Frank's neck. Gerard's stockings clung to his legs with sweat, his black, silky panties pressing into his hardening erection. Frank's length was half-hard and Gerard was overjoyed.

He trailed his lips from Frank's neck to his lips, kissing them hard, running his tongue across Frank's then biting his lover's lower lip hard, pulling it. His hand still tugged at Frank's hair, the blindfold damp at the hair line from Frank's sweat. He released Frank's reddened lip, going back to biting at his neck, leaving wet bruises and reddened marks, his right hand crawling up to Frank's nipple, twisting it hard.

Frank whimpered and tried to rub his cock on Gerard, to create some sort of friction but Gerard twisted his nipple harder, making the other man wince as he spat, "Don't. Don't you fucking dare, bitch. For that, I guess I'll have to punish you, playtime's over."

He crawled off Frank, grabbing his riding crop tightly in his hand. He walked over to the ropes on the back of the bed and untied them, making Frank sigh in relief.

"I said playtime's over, on your hands and knees. Now."

Frank rubbed his wrists, earning him another hit with the riding crop to his thigh. He did as told, going on his hands and knees, his head down and the blindfold obscuring his vision. Gerard felt powerful and aroused, his erection pushing against his silky underwear, sweat trailing down his chest in his corset as he sat on his knees behind Frank, straightened to his full height as he stroked Frank's back lightly, tracing his way up and then scratching his way down. He bit his lip hard and then grabbed the whip again.

"I think we should do twenty-"

He was cut off by Frank whining. He hit Frank's ass hard, the white flesh already forming a red welt. Frank yelped as he felt Gerard pull his dark locks back with his right hand, "Oh, mon petit pute, I think we should make it forty instead. And you'll count them for me."

Frank tried to nod with his head pulled back, swallowing hard. Gerard smirked and then threw his head forward, forcing Frank to try and catch himself. Gerard brought the tip of the riding crop to his lips, biting the leather, tasting it, then took it out, holding it up then bringing it down quickly on Frank's ass.

"One." Frank said quietly.

Gerard scoffed, hitting the same spot again even harder, "One, what?"

"O-One, thank you, Master."

Gerard hit Frank again, on the other side, "Good boy; that one didn't count. You're still on one. I might give you less for good behavior, so behave and do as told."

Frank moaned quietly and then nodded, "Yes, master."

"Good."

They repeated the process, Frank's knees buckling and his ass reddening. Gerard's eyes darkened as he saw his lover in front of him. The flames in the candles flickered, highlighting the sweat that trickled down Frank's back.

"Th-Thirteen, thank you."

Gerard wiped away the sweat that made its way down his face and put the riding crop down, watching in awe at the welts he created on Frank's skin. They were a furious red, the contrast was amazing and the sounds Frank let out made him want to just let the man fuck him.

He stood up and then grabbed Frank by his hair so he can sit on his knees and kissed him hard, open mouthed kisses being shared and tongues sliding into each other's mouths. He pulled back and then sat down on the side of the bed, guiding Frank with his hair so he can lay on his stomach on Gerard's lap.

Gerard felt Frank's erection pressing into his outer thigh and Frank felt Gerard's on his stomach, his hand massaging the tattooed man's reddened ass, "You've been good so far, so only ten left."

"Thank you, master."

"Then, you can fuck me."

"Can I please take off the blindfold then?"

"You'll have to beg for it, after I spank you, of course."

Frank nodded and Gerard patted his head, "Good boy. Tu es mon petit pute."

Gerard stopped massaging then lifted his hand up and smacked Frank's right cheek, hard. Frank yelped out a, "Fourteen, thank you, master."

Gerard alternated after that, slapping Gerard with his hand three times in a row quickly, making his hand sting and his handprint to appear on Frank's skin. With every slap, Frank muttered a number with gritted teeth and a thank you until they reached twenty three.

"T-Twenty three thank you, Master."

Frank was breathing heavily, beads of sweat on his face, chest and back. Gerard pulled him up and laid him on the bed. The noiret reached over to the bedside table, retrieving their bottle of lube holding it tight in his hand. He got on the bed and straddled Frank's waist again, brushing Frank's hair back.

"Do you want the blindfold off?"

"Yes, please."

"Beg."

"Please? Please take the blindfold off, I just want to see your face as I fuck you. I want to see your beautiful face, I can't take it anymore. Please take it off."

Gerard bit his lip, "Hmm, I don't know..."

"Please, I want to see that pretty face of yours, I'll go on my hands and knees if I have to, I just want to see you."

"Alright, you earned it."

His spidery fingers held the blindfold and lifted it up from Frank's closed eyes slowly. He pulled the blindfold off then scrunched up the black fabric and threw it on the floor beside him.

Frank opened his hazel eyes, the flames from the candles reflecting on the irises. They were lidded with a smirk playing at his lips, his hair messy and strewn everywhere.

"You look so beautiful in that." Frank said huskily, placing his hand on Gerard's thigh, the garter and the top of his black stocking. Gerard smirked, leaning in to kiss at the marks he left on the bruised skin, "Thanks." 

He got off Frank, walking back to the bed posts, grabbing Frank's hands so he can tie them to the back of the bed again. Frank raised an eyebrow but remained silent. After Gerard was done, he went to stand by the end of the bed, merely watching Frank who watched back, his forehead lined with sweat. Gerard gripped the bottle in his hand tightly and smirked. He placed it on the bed by his riding crop then hooked his thumbs on the lining of his black panties. Frank watched, his arms spread and his erection prominent.

Gerard slid the panties down his legs slowly, the fabric rubbing against his cock and sliding down his legs. He let go of it, the fabric falling to the floor and pooling at his feet.

He grabbed the bottle and got on the bed, crawling towards Frank. He trailed his hand up Frank's thigh, stopping right at Frank's shaft. He sat back and spread his own legs, looking at Frank's awed face. The noiret squeezed some lube on his hand, looking right into Frank's eyes as he brought his fingers to his own entrance, his other hand holding his erection. He pressed his middle finger inside him, gasping from the intrusion.

He prepped himself up, rubbing his cock lightly, his elbow keeping him up, trying to stare into Frank's eyes as gasps and whimpers escaped his lips.

"Fuck-" Frank started to say but Gerard cut him off, "Sh-shut up. Don't talk."

He added another finger with a choked whine then another, his head falling back, "Fuck..."

After a minute, he took his fingers out, sweat lining his forehead and the back of his neck. He grabbed the bottle and then approached Frank, his asynchronous breathing echoing in the room as he applied the lube generously on his hand. Looking into Frank's eyes, he held Frank's hard-on with his right, applying the lube.

Frank moaned, his eyebrows furrowed and his jaw slack as Gerard rubbed from the base to the head, running his thumb over the slit. Frank gasped then bit his lip hard, trying to look at Gerard but failing as his eyes fluttered shut.

Gerard eventually let go, wiping his hand on Frank's thigh. He shook his head, getting up quickly, "I'm not going to ride you, you're going to fuck me."

Frank laughed as Gerard leaned above him to try and get the ropes untied, his hands trying to hurriedly free Frank's hands. He eventuallly succeeded, throwing the rope on the floor then bent down and tugged at Frank's hair, pulling him upwards and kissing him hard. He bit his lover's lip, making Frank groan into the kiss. Gerard tasted blood and pulled away, "You bit your lip too hard." 

Frank nodded then continued to kiss the other man, ignoring the blood running down his lip. Gerard pulled away and turned them over, his back hitting the bed while twisting his stocking-clad legs around Frank's waist, "Now, fuck me." 

Frank reached for a condom from the bedside drawer, tore the wrapper with his teeth and put it on. He grabbed the bottle of lube from the other side of the bed, spread Gerard's legs apart and squeezed some on his hand, applying the lube on his shaft then rubbed some on Gerard's entrance. He lined himself and entered Gerard slowly. He waited for a few seconds and then started to rock his hips. Gerard wrapped his legs around Frank's waist, digging his nails into his lover's back, breaking the skin, droplets of blood forming.

A string of swears came out of Frank's lips as Gerard clawed at his back, yelling out nonsense laced with French. Gerard bit into Frank's neck and shoulder, making Frank groan as he continued to fuck Gerard.

Gerard stopped clawing at Frank's back and reached down to rub his cock with one hand while he tugged at Frank's hair with the other. He let go of his lover's hair and Frank straightened up, replacing the hand on Gerard's cock with his own, trying to get Gerard off.

"Fuck, you're so good, mon petit pute-" Gerard cried out as Frank fucked him, going harder and faster, his hand working on Gerard's length. Frank eventually hit the noiret's spot, making Gerard cry out, shutting his eyes and hitting his head on the headboard.

Gerard's corset clung to his chest with sweat and his stomach felt like it was burning, he knew he was going to come soon. He felt the warmness envelop him and his toes curled when he finally came. It was a short-lived high, and he enjoyed every bit of it. Frank came after him shortly and finally pulled out, taking the used condom off himself slowly, tied it and threw it in the trash bin next to their bed while the other man sat up.

Gerard opened his arms and hugged Frank tight, almost cradling him. He rested his back on the bed, pulling Frank with him then hugged him close to his chest, brushing his lover's hair with his spidery fingers, kissing his forehead and whispering in his ear, "You were amazing tonight. I love you so much, Frankie."

"I love you, too, Gee."

"Did I hurt you too much?"

"Nah, you didn't, don't worry, you're amazing. So, no hot wax this time? I thought there was going to be, I mean you have the candles and everything."

Gerard laughed, "No, those were just for decorations."

"Hmm, okay."

Gerard kissed Frank softly then laid his lover's head on his chest, brushing his hand through Frank's dark hair and tracing shapes on the pale skin. After a few minutes, Frank finally fell asleep.

The noiret wiped away some leftover blood on his lover's lip. He reached for the blanket that was pushed off the bed and grabbed some wipes from his drawer then cleaned the both of them up. He stood up, took off his corset, garters and stockings then slid into bed with Frank, hugging him close.

In a few minutes, he finally fell asleep while thinking about their next time and what Frank would do to him.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was a PWP, and I hope you guys liked it! 
> 
> Thanks for reading, 
> 
> -Noran.


End file.
